Male Sakunaru yaoi narusaku
by Sakuranaru1
Summary: Male Sakunaru yaoi narusaku


Se miraban fijamente a los ojos mientras sentía como aquellas firmes manos recorrían su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de consideración. Estaba temblando pero no era de miedo, temblaba de ansiedad mientras la adrenalina recorría todo su cuerpo. Había pasado tantas noches imaginando ese momento, había ideado tantas situaciones distintas a pesar de que en el fondo de su mente estaba seguro que nada de eso pasaría, seguro de que sólo serían fantasías de su perturbada mente. Pero se había equivocado, aunque verse y sentirse en esa situación le parecía un sueño, era uno del que no iba a despertar. Era excitante, pues en cualquier momento alguien podría entrar al vestuario, sobretodo si veían la luz prendida. Pero nada de eso le importaba, quería disfrutar el momento al máximo y ya se atendría a las consecuencias luego.

Uno a uno sus compañeros habían dejado el vestuario y se habían ido al auto que los llevaría a casa. Pero no importaba cuanto insistieran en lo peligroso que era, Naruto siempre hacía tiempo para irse de los últimos y así poder caminar hasta el departamento pues era la única instancia que tenía para compartir consigo mismo y no quería perderlo. Estaba a punto de tomar sus cosas para irse cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y un agitado Sakuro apareció sonriendo como sólo él sabe hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Olvidaste algo? – le dijo cuando logró sobreponerse a la primera impresión.

\- Sí, algo muuuuuuy importante – respondió mientras se acercaba a él – Algo que no puedo ni quiero volver a olvidar jamás, algo que me persigue como un fantasma a donde quiera que vaya…

El perplejo Naruto se quedó de una pieza cuando su compañero lo tomó por las muñecas y lo estrelló bruscamente contra la pared, acorralándolo en un espacio entre los casilleros.

\- Eso que olvidé eres TU – le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro delicadamente, un gesto que era totalmente contrapuesto a lo que había hecho segundos atrás- Ya no puedo seguir soportando el verte sin que seas mío, hace muchísimo tiempo que deseaba hacer esto pero no me atrevía… Desde hoy ya no tendré más miedos… ¿vas a rechazarme?

\- ¿De verdad crees que voy a hacerlo? – se sorprendió de la facilidad con que esas palabras impensadas salieron.

Entonces las miradas se cruzaron y comenzó el juego. Las respiraciones se agitaron y los pechos se movían acompasados, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo incluso para respirar. Sakuro, tomando la iniciativa comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de su acompañante, recorriendo cada forma con sus dedos: desde el rostro hasta sus piernas una y otra vez, como si la vida se le fuera en ello ¿cuántas veces había soñado con ese momento? No lo sabía con certeza. Mientras tanto Naruto sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía bajo el roce de aquellas manos, sintiendo como reaccionaba favorablemente a ellos y sin saber demasiado bien que hacer comenzó a colar sus manos por debajo de la polera del que ahora se estaba convirtiendo en su primer amante. Recorrió su espalda y luego sus pectorales, todos y cada uno de sus marcados músculos, una y otra y otra vez sin cansarse de ello mientras sentía como él le respondía con el mismo gesto. Entonces, quiso tomar la iniciativa y tomando aquel rostro con ambas manos lo acercó al suyo y se besaron: primero sólo rozaron sus labios intercambiando caricias, luego los besos se hicieron más largos e intensos hasta que el ojiverde buscó introducir su lengua que fue rápidamente aceptada y comenzaron a jugar con ellas como si fueran niños traviesos descubriendo algo nuevo. Cada uno quería palpar más a fondo la boca del otro y no se soltaban ni siquiera para respirar. Ambos sintieron como su miembro comenzaba a reaccionar ante las caricias y los besos que tanto habían añorado y la adrenalina en el cuerpo del ojiazul lo hizo desear tomar el control de la situación, no podía seguir aguantando más… así que comenzó a esparcir besos por todo el cuello de su acompañante mientras que sus manos comenzaba a desabrochar sus pantalones y a explorar dentro de ellos. Sintió inmediatamente la reacción física que eso implicaba y sonrío traviesamente, comenzando a subir nuevamente sus manos hasta que le sacó la polera. Lo había visto un millón de veces, pero por primera vez se quedó embobado frente a la jadeante figura que le cerraba el paso. Miró sus brazos, sus abdominales y se dio cuenta de cuan perfecto era el ser que tenía delante, cual deleite era para sus ojos saber que ese cuerpo por fin sería suyo ahora y tal vez para siempre.

Sentir aquella seductora mirada sobre su cuerpo, como si estuviera haciendo analizado, escaneado, lo hacía sentir nervioso. Sintió que el control de la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos y decidió ponerle un punto final a eso. Aprovechó esos segundos de debilidad para retomar la iniciativa y dirigir el curso de la situación, así es como debía ser. ¡No podía dejar que su cuerpo se saliera de control antes de que las cosas se dieran como el quería! Así que tomó a Naruto por los hombros y lo volteó contra la pared para evitar que siguiera con el juego de las caricias. Le apresó ambas manos con una de las suyas y lo aprisionó aun más contra la pared, el espacio en el que estaban era lo suficientemente estrecho como para que no pudiera moverse, y con la otra comenzó a recorrer nuevamente su cuerpo, cada vez con más avidez: la espalda, el abdomen, la espalda otra vez… se detuvo muchas veces a juguetear con los pezones endurecidos a lo que su "naruto" respondía con gemidos cada vez más fuertes. Sentía cierta resistencia, pero por muy fuerte que el otro fuera, él lo era más y no podía permitir que le quitaran la autoridad que se había "ganado". Ahora era su turno de torturarlo, así que sus manos se movieron decididamente hasta su entrepierna y luego de acariciarlo bajaron su pantalón; comenzó a recorrerlo completamente, a explorar cada centímetro de lo que estaba a su alcance y pronto tuvo en su mano el erecto miembro de su amante. Sonrió malvadamente y se dispuso a seguir hasta la última instancia. Ya nada podía detenerlo ahora.

Totalmente avergonzado de lo que estaba pasándole, su cabeza comenzó a llenarse de dudas y por un momento pensó que lo mejor sería detenerlo todo. No quería quedar como la niña de la relación, su orgullo le gritaba que parara de pisotearlo, pero aún así todo se sentía tan bien que no podía evitar que esos vergonzosos ruidos salieran de su boca cada vez que le tocaba alguna parte demasiado sensible. Estar así, contra la pared, totalmente dominado… ¿sería capaz de soportarlo? Tanto tiempo había deseado eso… ¿Podía simplemente dejarlo ir? No, no podía. Apenas se había decidido a seguir adelante cuando sintió que lo tomaban suavemente por el brazo y lo guiaban hacia la banca más grande. Por el camino, se sacó completamente sus pantalones porque le entorpecían el paso. Se sentó, ansioso pues sabía lo que pasaría ahora, y vio como Sakuro apagaba algunas luces y trancaba la puerta para que nadie los molestara. Le divirtió verlo haciendo todo eso tan torpemente, se notaba de lejos que estaba nervioso, al punto que se tropezó con sus propios desabrochados pantalones que amenazaban por caerse completamente en cualquier momento. Naruto comenzó a reírse lo bastante fuerte como para llamar la atención de todo el lugar pues ya no le importaba nada., pero el otro se había puesto nervioso y corría hacia él afirmando graciosamente sus pantalones, parándosele delante de y callándolo repentinamente con el más húmedo de los besos que se habían dado hasta el momento. Fue tal la intensidad que ambos cayeron hacia atrás sobre la banca y luego de sonreírse cuales cómplices en su juego prohibido siguieron con los besos que ser tornaban cada vez más intensos. Ambos estaban cada vez mas excitados y sus manos se recorrían cada vez con más pasión, tanta que de un momento a otro la polera de naruto estaba rasgada y la ropa interior " estaba unos 3 metros más allá del lugar donde se encontraban. Ahí fue cuando los papeles se invirtieron y el que había quedado debajo estaba ahora encima y recorría ávidamente el cuerpo de su amante, con las manos, con su boca y luego nuevamente con sus manos; desde el rostro hasta su ya endurecido miembro, todo lo acarició con sus labios que cada vez se volvían más expertos. "Ahora es él quien da esos vergonzosos gemidos" pensó y se sintió bastante bien. No podía evitar estremecerse cada vez que sus cuerpos hacían contacto pero trataba de mantener la calma y extender el momento durante la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible… No quería darse el lujo de despertar demasiado luego de ese sueño perfecto, mezcla entre lo excitante y lo prohibido.

Podía notar claramente que estaba llegando a su propio límite, así que no podía seguir dejándolo hacer de las suyas sin hacer nada al respecto. Era extraño que en los mejores momentos siempre se perdiera en sus propios pensamientos "pero es mi oportunidad" pensó mientras sonreía maliciosamente, no era la primera ni sería la última vez que su amor se perdía en algún momento crucial y al parecer esa no sería la excepción. Lo levanto en el aire y lo recostó sobre la banca, para luego terminar de desnudarlo. Adoraba el aspecto salvaje que tenía con la polera rota, el pelo revuelto, el sudor cayendo por su delgado cuerpo y su respiración entrecortada casi melodiosa. Recorrió sus nalgas, primero con la vista y luego con sus manos, para cerciorarse de que eran tan grandes como aparentaban ser, sin decepcionarse pues eran aún más grandes y suaves "como piel de chica" pensó mientras ponía su sonrisa característica. Tomó ambas piernas y las acomodó a sus costados, dejando totalmente expuesto la entrada y comenzó a hacer el trabajo de preparación con sus dedos, era ahora o nunca, aunque lamentó no tener nada con lo que hacer todo eso menos doloroso para el otro. Introdujo su índice suavemente en ese apetitoso trasero y recibió un gemido como respuesta, pero fue bienvenido; comenzó a moverlo suavemente para luego introducir un segundo dedo. El cuerpo de Naruto se dobló hacia delante y sus manos se aferraron a la banca sobre la que estaba recostado "¿Por qué debo ser yo el que reciba?" pensó, aunque en ningún momento se pasó por su mente la idea de oponer resistencia, de alguna manera esos dedos ahí se sentían cada vez mejor y los gemidos ya no se sentían vergonzosos sino placenteros. Había introducido ya el tercer dedo y los movía buscando el punto preciso, que no tardó en encontrar provocando un fuerte grito placentero como no lo había oído hasta entonces

\- Prepárate – dijo sexymente en su oído- porque puede que te duela, pero no aguanto más.

\- ¿Tu crees que quiero seguir esperando? – El rubio se sorprendió de sus propias palabras.

Fue entonces cuando Sakuro se acomodó, introduciendo cuidadosamente su miembro erecto en el ano de Naruto y la sensación placentera más exquisita se apoderó de ambos inmediatamente. Amaba a aquel que estaba poseyendo hasta el punto de la locura, no podía imaginarse una existencia sin ese ser presente en su vida y estaba intentando tratarlo con la mayor delicadeza posible, no quería hacerle ningún tipo de daño, quería que repitieran eso una y otra vez por el resto de sus vidas. Lentamente comenzó a mover sus caderas casi como si estuviera bailando y ambos comenzaron a gemir acompasadamente, se acoplaban tan perfectamente en todos los sentidos que parecía ser que el uno con el otro estaban predestinados desde siempre. La locura de la situación los hacía volverse salvajes y a momentos perdían el control, estando a punto de caerse de la banca en más de alguna ocasión, pero a ninguno le importaba, de hecho ninguno de los dos parecía percatarse del estrecho lugar sobre el que estaban tendidos. El dolor inicial pasó desapercibido ante las oleadas de placer que explotaban dentro de él y lo hacían perder completamente la noción del tiempo, los segundos se convertían en minutos y las horas podían simplemente ser segundos. No había nada en su mente, sólo vivía plenamente el momento mientras sentía las embestidas que cada vez se volvían más violentas, pero no por eso menos placenteras. Había alcanzado ese punto, la presión sobre su propia erección se hacía cada vez más dolorosa, pero no lograba concebir la idea de que las embestidas pudieran detenerse, perdido en la nada que era su todo no se percató de lo que estaba pasando hasta que las palabras agitadas de Sakuro lo trajeron de vuelta a la "realidad"

\- Creo que voy a terminar… ¿debería…?

\- Ni si quiera se te ocurra moverte de donde estas – le interrumpió- Termina dentro de mí – agregó algo avergonzado.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Las embestidas retomaron poco a poco su intensidad anterior y en pocos segundos alcanzaron el mismo ritmo, como si ese pequeño intercambio de palabras jamás hubiera tenido lugar. De pronto sintió como todo su interior se llenaba del semen de su amante y el placer se multiplicó millones de veces; aquel momento que siempre soñó, pero que jamás logro imaginar por culpa de su falta de experiencia, acababa de convertirse en realidad y a la vez en el más importante de sus recuerdos, uno que jamás desaparecería de su mente pues cada segundo lo registraba como si fuera una cámara. Al mismo tiempo sentía como su propio miembro estaba a punto de explotar de la impaciencia, y unas pequeñas gotas de su semen comenzaban a asomarse rebeldes sobre su erecto pene.

Acababa de terminar completamente dentro de Naruto y podía decir que estaba sintiéndose mejor que nunca; contemplaba la delicada pero sensual figura de su acompañante y oleadas de amor le atravesaban como si cupido lo acribillara a flechas. Cada gota de sudor dibujando el contorno de su rostro, sus ojos cerrados, su respiración que aún no se regularizaba haciendo subir y bajar su pecho, su abdomen… De pronto sus ojos se posaron sobre el acumulado miembro que se destacaba sobre la armónica figura y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando… y también lo que debía hacer. Se colocó suavemente sobre el y acarició su rostro limpiándole algunas gotas de sudor, a lo que recibió como respuesta unos entreabiertos y sonrientes los ojos; luego se acercó a su rostro y sus miradas se cruzaron. Pudo ver la mezcla de angustia y felicidad reflejada en los hermosos ojos que lo hacían olvidarse de todo… posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de él, tiernamente recorrió el camino hasta su entrepierna cubriéndole de besos y cuando llegó a su levantado órgano dudó una fracción de segundo "Como demonios lo hago" pensó, pero decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era improvisar.

Estaba impresionado. No pensó que las cosas alcanzarían ese punto y se sintió agradecido y a la vez avergonzado de verse en esa situación. Cada roce de esos labios sobre su agitado cuerpo le quemaba, mientras que las caricias que a momentos acompañaban los besos lo hacían sentir como si todo realmente fuera un sueño, aunque era el más hermoso de los sueños. De repente sintió como la boca de Sakuro comenzó a jugar con su erecto miembro y la adrenalina del sexo comenzó a llenarlo otra vez, obligándolo a gemir de esa manera que tanto detestaba. Al principio torpemente y luego cada vez con más seguridad lo lamió y lo besó repetidas veces, jugando con él como si fuera el más delicioso de los dulces y apoderándose de cada gota de semen que amenazaba con escaparse. De repente lo introdujo completamente en su boca y comenzó a subir y bajar acompasadamente, haciendo que Naruto tuviera que afirmarse de los costados de la banca para no caer por culpa del éxtasis que sentía en ese momento. Su mente volvió a quedar completamente en blanco y la nueva pero agradable de la sensación que estaba experimentando se apoderó de él por completo.

Ni siquiera tenía noción de lo que estaba haciendo, dejo que su instinto lo guiara para hacer el mejor de los trabajos. No quería fallarle porque no sería capaz de perdonárselo y temía que su inexperiencia le jugara una mala pasada; aún así decidió hacer el trabajo con su boca completa. Primero posó sus labios sobre la punta y comenzó a juguetear con su lengua en la pequeña abertura expuesta mientras saboreaba pequeñas gotas del salado fluido. Sentía como el cuerpo debajo del suyo se movía espasmódicamente al ritmo de los gemidos sensuales que salían de la boca de su amante y sintió como su propio cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar nuevamente. Cerro los ojos y comenzó a introducir esa deliciosa erección es su boca cada vez más adentro, ignorando por completo la sensación de nauseas que producía al golpear contra la parte de atrás de su garganta. Subir, bajar, cada vez más rápido… vio como los dedos de su compañero se enroscaban fuertemente alrededor de los bordes de la banca y luego comenzaba a embestir contra su boca mientras los acompasados gemidos salían con fuerza… un momento de silencio, luego un largo suspiro y de pronto sintió como su boca estaba ahora llena de un semen que ahora luchaba por escapar de la misma a través de las comisuras de sus labios. No era una sensación desagradable, muy por el contrario… así que tragó todo lo que pudo sin abrir los ojos… silencio… luego la sensación húmeda de una lengua recorriendo el contorno de sus labios, limpiándolos… aún con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando la magia del momento sintió como un par de finas manos lo tomaban por la cintura y lo hacían recostarse sobre el cálido cuerpo que volvía a quedar aprisionado entre el suyo y la fría banca. Sus labios volvieron a juntarse en un cálido beso desprovisto de deseo, pero desbordante de amor. Naruto enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Sakuro y permanecieron así, abrazados durante un tiempo indeterminado. Fue un celular sonando el primero en romper el silencio.

\- ¡Demonios! – exclamó el más alto – Deberíamos haber vuelto hace más de tres horas. ¡Tengo 20 llamadas perdidas de ino!

\- ¿De verdad? – el otro se levantó a buscar su propio celular - ¡Yo también! – exclamó abriendo los ojos como platos antes de estallar en risa.

\- ¿Te parece gracioso?

\- Sólo me imagine su cara durante unos instantes … y… no pude evitarlo – respondió entre risas contenidas.

\- ¿Ahora que diremos? Preguntarán mucho, sobretodo si llegamos juntos… Y no creo que sea adecuado contarles lo que acaba de pasar aquí…

\- ¿Estás arrepentido?

\- No, es sólo que… por el bien del grupo… las relaciones entre los integrantes…

\- Ahí está .. otra vez… Mejor vistámonos y ya por el camino pensaremos en algo…

\- Creo que lo mejor sería llamar para avisar que estamos bien…

\- Puede ser… si así lo crees llama, pero ya sabes, si se se ha enfadado tendrás que dar muuuuchas explicaciones – Dijo mientras buscaba ropa que pudieran ponerse y escondía la evidencia en su mochila.

Naruto sonrió resignadamente y comenzó a vestirse, tenía razón, ya podrían pensar en algo… no debía arruinar el momento. Después de todo… no estaba arrepentido de nada y en primera instancia estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier tipo de consecuencias, incluso no le importaba ser descubiertos… Una reprimenda del líder no era nada comparado con que alguien hubiera irrumpido en el vestuario mientras ellos… Sonrío cuando unas manos lo abrazaron por la cintura. Estaba feliz y nada podría arruinarlo


End file.
